everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead end with a Pulse
Dead end with a Pulse is the fifty-fourth video in the Everyman HYBRID series. Jeff and Vince realize that they may have missed a vital clue, but when Jeff goes to pick Evan up so they can follow the clue, Evan (or HABIT) attacks Jeff. Youtube Description No description available. Transcript opens in Vince's basement. The camera appears to be sitting on a table that Vince is working at. He crosses something out in a notebook then types on his laptop. Vince gets up and swivels the camera to face the stairs as Jeff enters. Vince: Hey man. Jeff: How you doing? Vince: Good. So you brought the book? Jeff: ''a book down on side table'' We got everything. Vince: Ah, good. Jeff: '''You've got most of the stuff here. '''Vince: '''Yeah, I know. Not sure it means much, but... we got it. '''Jeff: '''Can you make sense of any of it? '''Vince: You can look at what I've got. [Cut to camera pointing more right, towards Jeff. Jeff is going through his bag, then looks at Vince, then contemptuously or uneasily at the camera.] Vince: '''I know.I know you don't like it, but it's really one of the only things I have left. I won't put it in your face... right there, I promise, just let me have it on. '''Jeff: Whatever. Vince: 'Preciate it. So, what you got here, huh? [Cut to almost original camera position. Vince is back at his laptop; Jeff is at the side table.] Vince: '''Okay then. '''Jeff: What? Vince: through book I just found some useless stuff from when we were still, uh, a fitness group. Jeff: '''What is it? '''Vince: Nothin'. Jeff: Phallic drawings? Vince: Yeah.'' chuckle'' Jeff: Alex probably drew one of them. Vince: 'I'm sure he drew more than one. I don't know that I even had - Oh! There's some of my japanese homework. I remember that. ''[Cut - camera is now on side table with Jeff and Vince.] '''Vince: Alright, well, I've got a whole lot of... nothing, and a whole lot of stuff that we've read a million times. And our doodles. Jeff: '''Yeah... and the wiki's just people talking back and forth now. '''Vince: '''And a lot of that is really just fluff, that's not... helpin' us. '''Jeff: '''I appreciate it. '''Vince: Well, yeah, I mean, it's nice, but it just really...I mean it's not super helpful to us, it's just kind of pushing us back a couple steps. Jeff: Us talking in circles to them, talking in circles to us, talking in circles - Vince: Talking in circles to eachother. Yeah. On the plus side, though, I am definitely going down nostalgia road here, looking at our old video.. I say this very lightly - our old video outlines? Jeff: '''The script thing? '''Vince: Yeah, if you can call it that. I've got our first video tips here. Jeff: Did we properly, uh, timeline, uh two and a half minute montages of open-source music? Vince: 'Yep, absolutely. It's all there. Open source music: take one, take two, scene three. Oh, there's a chicken salad recipe. ''chuckle And it goes all the way up to... oh, goes to hiking. '''Jeff: '''We never got to show that clip, either. '''Vince: '''No, not really. Goes up to hiking though, and that's where we kind of drop off. '''Jeff: Wait, which hiking video? Vince: Ah, not the one that we released. The one where we were gonna go and do a follow-up. Jeff: '''Wait, we never released that one? '''Vince: No. No, no. Remember it took a million hours to edit and then it never ever got uploaded, cos that's when stuff sorta started going down? Jeff: '''We recorded that one in... Yardville... it was real pretty, but it was... boring. '''Vince: Yardville? Jeff: '''Yeah, it was in some patch of woods behind an elementary school. It was like, suburbia, but was dense woods. '''Vince: Ohh, I thought that was in Baldpate too. Jeff: No, no, we were gonna do the follow-up to Yardville in Baldpate. Vince: Gotcha. Jeff: Baldpate... Vince: Yeah. Baldpate, right ouside of Lambertville. Jeff: 'Yeah. ''[Cut - Jeff picks up camera.] '''Jeff: '''How's the new camera holding up? '''Vince: Uh, a lot better than our other ones, actually. waves at camera Jeff: It's pretty. Vince: Yeah. Can't beat it for the price, too. I think after shipping and all that, Amazon charged me one-ninety something. With tape! It's definitely better than what we're used to. Jeff: Yeah. Vince: '''Can't complain. '''Jeff: How's the sound? Vince: Um, well, you're covering the mic, but usually it's pretty good. Jeff:'' 'camera on table ''Have you guys been keeping up with the emails? '''Vince: Oh yeah, man. Ever since we had our talk, me and Evan have really been on top of... pretty much every single one. We've been responding to as many as we can without, you know, repeating ourselves too much. Jeff: How's everyone doing? Vince: The fans? Jeff: Yeah. Vince: They're pretty good. Jeff: '''We were close to a lot of them. '''Vince: Yeah, I mean, we still talk to the ones that were close to us, um, and a bunch of new ones are coming in and giving us some tips. Not very fruitful tips, but tips nonetheless, so... keeping in contact. Jeff: What do you say to them? Vince: sighs It depends. I mean, we've just got a case-by-case basis. We just... whatever they send us, we try to respond to their questions or comments individually. It's not like, a cookie cutter answer. Jeff: Oh. Well, that's good.I miss talking to them. [Cut to black for four seconds, then Vince has the camera. Jeff is sitting on the floor by the pinball machine, absent-mindedly rocking the toy rocking horse back and forth.] Jeff: What are you doing? Vince: Just filming our progress. Well, I think I'm actually gonna play some new Alan Wake. Came out like a month ago, or a week or something... I dunno. Time doesn't really make sense without sleeps. Jeff: How is it? Vince: Pretty good, actually, for a downloadable add-on. It's pretty fun. rocks the horse slightly more violently ''You alright over there? You've been playing with that horse for about an hour now. '''Jeff:' We got this in... the storage facility, and it belonged to James. Vince: Right. Jeff: What... happened... to Maryann ? Vince: camera on table Holy shit. Maryann's alive. Jeff: I spoke to her. Vince: And we haven't followed up on this? Jeff: ''up She's a dead end that's not dead... '''Vince:' And you still have her address? Jeff: I have her address, I have her phone number. Vince: Let's call her right now. Jeff: '''I can guess her slipper size. '''Vince: chuckles ''Perfect. Call her on the phone. '''Jeff:' Call her... what? Vince: Call her community, or whatever. Jeff: Can I use the computer? Vince: Go right ahead. Um... Shit. [Cut to Jeff on phone.] Vince: whispering Jeff. Jeff: callee Hello, I'm- to Jeff on computer, then Vince and Jeff. Jeff: Right. So, our dead end with a pulse is gone from the gated community. She's not living in the condo- apartment, whatever. They knew who she was. She's not dead. She moved out recently. Vince: That's a plus. At least someone knows what we're talking about. Okay. Jeff: '''They left... she left a sham address though. She was screwed with her crediters or whatever, and she left a dilapidated building in Lawrence. '''Vince: '''That's right around the corner. '''Jeff: The building's not there. There's nothing there. Vince: Okay. Jeff: But. Baldpate. Whatever you were saying about Baldpate. Vince: Okay. Jeff: The lady on the phone, she had no idea who I was, but Maryann left enough of an impression on her that before she left, she told her that before she died, before her husband would retire, they were gonna go back to Jersey and restore historic homes. This crazy woman, you know, was close enough to this random lady who doesn't know her at all, and she knows that her and her husband want to retire and restore historic homes in New Jersey. What did we dick around in when we were in Baldpate that day? Vince: I wanna say historic homes, Jeff. Jeff: Historic buildings that were dilapidated. We gotta go back to Baldpate. Vince: Do we know for sure? Jeff: No.'' laughs'' But it's something. Vince: 'It's good enough for me. Shit. Okay. ''to Jeff packing everything in his bag. Vince has the camera. '''Jeff: Do we need all this? Vince: Sure, why not? Just pack it and get the hell outta here. Alright, I want you to go pick up Evan. I'm gonna be back here. Um, I'm gonna charge the cameras, dump the memory cards, and print out directions from Google Maps or Google Earth, or whatever the fuck we use. Sound good? I guess that's a go. Jeff: We're on to something. We got this shit. Vince: We got it. hug to Vince filming Jeff leaving up the stairs. Vince: Oh, shit. Hey, Jeff. Hold up. I threw the old flip in your bag. I know, I know, we just had the talk, but uh, I have a feeling that is is gonna be one of the very few happy moments we'll have is barking in background and I really want to see Evan's reaction, so if you could just.. for me? Jeff: Yeah. Vince: '''Alright. Cool. '''Jeff: '''I'll go play the everyman. '''Vince: I love it. to Jeff in the car out the front of Evan's house. "[[Music Featured in EverymanHYBRID|Brendan's Death Song] " by the Red Hot Chili Peppers is playing on the stereo. Jeff zooms in on the screen of his phone where a text message is blurred and barely discernable.] Jeff: Look what... Sir Evan texting me. "Come 'round back". He's planning a surprise party or something for me. to footage of a street light near the house. Jeff begins to walk towards the house. He knocks on the glass back door. The kitchen light is the only visible light. Jeff slides open the door and enters. Jeff: calling Yo, Ev. pans around the room; all the adjoining rooms are in darkness Evan. enters one of the pitch-black doorways. Jeff: 'Dude, we got something. ''pauses, then goes back and walks into the well-lit kitchen. '''Jeff: Evan? Steph? ["I Can't Decide " by the Scissor Sisters starts playing in the house somewhere. Jeff pans around and heads towards the source of the sound into the same dark room as before. He pauses and turns hesitantly in the doorway.] Jeff: Evan? What are you doing, man? [He walks through the dark room in pitch black for ten seconds and comes across the room where the music is playing, which is lit solely by a blue TV screen. He turns back to face the dark.] Jeff: 'Yeah, fuck this, man. I'm going to Vin's. ''takes a few steps ''I'll call you when you stop screwing around. ''light turns on in the TV room behind him and he spins and runs for it. '''Jeff: Can you- [There is no-one in the room. He heads for the coffee table near the TV, on which, beneath a roll of purple tape, sits a note scibbled in very pointed all-caps. He picks it up. It reads: '' '''DON'T WORRY YOU WON'T' BLEED OUT :) He takes a few steps and a shadowed figure moves in front of him. It jerks towards him and the screen goes black.] Jeff: Fuck! coughs, splutters, and breathes heavily. He pans around the room, seemily empty again, then down, and holds his bloody left hand in front of the camera (a shot also seen in [[Twenty-four months]).] Jeff: whispering Fuck. [He pulls at his shirt whilst walking and it is shown that the blood is also on his shirt. He finds another note on a surface and picks it up. It reads: TOLD YOU NOT TO WORRY :) 'Jeff: '''Evan, what the fuck's going on? ''lights switch off and sounds of Jeff's panic are heard. The footage's sound distorts momentarily as someone collides with Jeff in the dark again. He coughs and pans up to a lit doorway, revealing a figure approaching him. He quickly pans down and runs desperately along a corridor. When he enters the kitchen, the footage is black and white and [[Nick] leans against a the wall in front of the back door.] 'Jeff: '''Nick? '''Nick: '''He's got you, man. ''turns and runs through the kitchen to another exit. He reaches for the handle of the door but is too late as Evan's arm reaches across in front of him to bar the way. Evan (or HABIT) smirks, then the camera jerks down and the footage distorts and blurs as he lunges into Jeff. ~end video~ Notes *Nick's appearance was in black and white, similar to the appearance of Dr. Corenthal in The Corenthal Connection (Jessie's back) where it signalled being outside time. *Jeff's decision to see Maryann Corenthal again may have been construed as "seeking outside help." *Vince needed directions to Baldpate although he'd been there several times before. *The boys seem to have been reading their own production notes, and going over the items found in storage looking for clues. *A roll of purple tape appears next to Evan/HABIT's first note, and the cover of Vince's notebook has a piece on the front. *The song at 9:12 is "Brendan's Death Song" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. *The song at 10:30 is "I Can't Decide" by the Scissor Sisters. The song skips at 11:30. About six seconds are lost. *The footage of Jeff's bloody hand seems to match the footage from Twenty-four months at 4:25 *Vince's twitter replies on April 9 imply that the second half of this video is "hidden." Speculation *Jeff may be dead. *HABIT is telling the truth and does not plan to let Jeff die. *Jeff may have been captured by HABIT. **For the three speculations above, watch the video :D *Nick is still alive and trapped by HABIT. *Evan is no longer Evan at all. He is completely HABIT. *Evan could be going through phases in which he is himself at times, but other times he is under HABIT's control. *Jeff believes that if they stop recording things will get better. *They are going to check out the old unreleased video for clues (a la Marble Hornets). *Jeff is showing an attachment to the Rocking Horse possibly showing a growing connection to him and Fairmount Jeff. *Nick could have been trying to warn Jeff by time travel but was too late. *Vince sent Jeff to HABIT intentionally and wanted him to record the experience. *Vince uploaded the video to YouTube. *HABIT is framing Evan by uploading the video. External Links Video Category:Videos